User blog:Gunman for real/Showdown
Elton Woolsey had a fierce self-criticism. Sometimes he would stay hours trainig with his Colt Peacemaker. He was a Sheriff in Armadillo, Cholla Springs. He was after a dangerous criminal, Americus Roe. The man had been wanted for murder since five months. Now, them both were at the arena, any exterior thoughts were finished. He put his hands above his revolver and the duel began. Then he remembered how it all started. Fifteen minutes ago, Armadillo was a peaceful town. People were performing their activities as usual, shopkeepers were selling their products and barmen were serving drinks in the pub. Elton Woolsey was there as usual. Apart from drinking alcoholic drinks, he also liked to listen to the piano, he loved the rythim. A hooker tried to approach to him. - Wanna have fun? - No, thank you. I'm married.- he said. His wife lived in Pleasance house. He lived there too, but now he was working as a Sheriff in Armadillo, instead of a farmer. After a month, maybe they should buy a house in the town too. He turned back after hearing the murmurs of the people at the bar. A big man with a bandolier was taking a seat in a table near the train station, to play five finger fillet. Americus Roe. After all this days, he could find the man he was looking for, he had him just by the street, it was time to finish this. Elton Woolsey walked to the place. His steps were steady, he wasn't frightened. Every man and woman living in Armadillo was staring at him. - No pressure.- he thought to himself. They were afraid of the criminal too, maybe because he had murdered one of the best lawmen in a poker match, shooting him under the table with a Double-Action revolver. The men arround the table didn't see him coming until it was too late. Now Elton Woolsey had his gun against Americus back. - Don't you move a muscle. - Or what? - Or I will kill you.- Elton said. - You must be joking cowbunny.- Americus laughed and looked at the people arround while shouting.- This man who can't even hold his gun, is threatening me? - Yes. I am. - Ok. Now looks like you've persuaded me.- he said in an arrogant tone which turned into a threatening one. - Fourteen steps to the back cowboy.- he said.- We will have a showdown. Elton Woolsey turned back and counted fourteen steps. The people were scared and some of them didn't wanted to watch another lawman die. The ones that were hopefull were standing next to the buildings in the street. Dust flew through the air. Americus Roe cocked his Double-Action revolver to make the trigger softer. He put his hand over his gun. Elton proceeded to do the same. A baby cried, and her mum silenced him with a pacifier. Now, the silence present in the town was so unusual that would scare even the bravest man, but Elton was calmed. He had been waitng for this moment for a long time. Americus Roe asked one of the man to come in. - Hey!.- the man pretended to be distracted, he was scared but finally looked at him. - Yeah, you!.- he shouted. - You'll tell us when the thing starts, with the shout of DRAW!, alright?. - Yes, yes.. sir. - That's how I like it. Elton Woolsey cocked his gun, he wanted to see his wife again and wouldn't let a criminal to stop him from doing it. He tried to place three invisible dots in his body, where shots would be fired to. The man had his had risen in the air. They both waited for the moment he would drop it down and shout. Americus Roe looked at him in the eye, the lawman wasn't scared, but he doubted to be it when he saw his look, he was pure evil. The man was shaking, he turned to both sides to see the man ready for action. - God, forgive me.- he thought, and shouted. - Draw !.- while putting his hand down. Americus Roe reached for his Double-Action. He was fast but not enough. The travel of his hand freezed as the rest of his body did when he heard three shots and saw the muzzle flash. One bullet hit his thorax and came out from his back, dropping splats of blood like a spray. Another hit his arm, making him drop the gun to the ground. The third one hit his right knee, making his body loose balance and ball. After the shots, he felt his body fly backwards as his view only stared at the heating sun and the incredibly blue sky. Elton Woolsey's gun was still smoking. He saw the man drop to the ground violently and was satisfied with his job. He knew he could have aimed better but he only deserved a kind of death, a painful one. He was now crawling in the dirty road. Blood made his path behind him. It was incredible for him. The great outlaw Americus Roe being beaten in his own territory, maybe it was too much for him. He turned back to watch the succesful lawman. He spitted to the ground and searched for something between his trousers. Blake Kingston was suspicius now. As he saw the man's action he heard a man shout. - Gun ! Elton Woolsey was not paying attention to him, but he heard it to late. Americus Roe pulled out a twin gun and cocked it. - You trencherous snake!.- he tried to shout while aiming. Elton Woolsey turned back and saw the dark scene, he was dead now, he knew he was. - What would they tell my wife when I'm gone ?.- he thought. He prepared for the shot. The outlaw was aiming at his chest, when he heard the shot and closed his eyes for a second, ready for the impact. The panorama of his view saw it all. He was still on foot. No blood was coming from his chest and the people seemed to be calm now. Blake Kingston was standing next to the man's dead body, holding his revolver. He had fired a shot even faster than Elton did, and had blown his head off. Elton tried to make his legs move to walk to him. He shook his hand and said. - Well done rookie.- he said shameless.- you did a good job. - Thank you mister.- he said.- It's been a pleasure to take care of the garbage by myself once and for all. - Well, I need something to tell you. It's really important. - What sir?. - You've earned the bounty.- he said, and added.- It was you who killed that man, now take these. He walked with him to the Sheriff's office and opened a chest with $600 in it, above it, there was a sign Money for reward, it said. - What do you think ?.- he asked. - That I'm going to be abscent for a lot of time he he ! Elton Woolsey was now back in his farm. His wife was holding a baby in her hands. He greeted her with an ever lasting hug and smiled to the baby. - A man had left this picture here early in the morning, he says he is your friend. Elton Woolsey giggled, there it was, rookie Blake Kingston holding a Buffalo rifle and a Browning High Power and next to him,a huge bear carpet, he had spent his money well, he thought. Category:Blog posts